5 plus 1 Times Sherlock Let Someone See His Wings - trad
by Nauss
Summary: Le nombre de fois où Sherlock avait laissé voir ses ailes à quelqu'un pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Mais seule cette fois avec John avait vraiment eu de l'importance.


Bonjour !

Nouveau fandom, nouvelle expérience : celle de la traduction. La fanfic originale est de **wendymarlowe** qui m'a gentiment fait confiance pour la traduction.

Pourquoi : parce que je suis tombée amoureuse de cette histoire. Parce que j'aime l'Anglais. Parce que je ne pourrai jamais écrire dans cette langue magnifique. Alors je fais l'inverse !

Adresse de la fic originale : 3w (point) fanfiction (point) net/s/11180941/1/5-plus-1-Times-Sherlock-Let-Someone-See-His-Wings

Je traduirai vos reviews à l'auteur, alors n'hésitez pas à lui dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

 **5 plus 1 Times Sherlock Let Someone See His Wings**

 **.**

Le nombre de fois où Sherlock avait laissé voir ses ailes à quelqu'un pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

 **ooo**

La première fois, c'était quand il était tout jeune et ses ailes n'étaient que de petites bosses à peine formées émergeant de ses omoplates. Il y avait un garçon en visite dans le domaine voisin – il avait peut-être un ou deux ans de plus que Sherlock, plus âgé mais pas assez vieux pour ressentir le besoin d'échanger leur nom ni devoir demander la permission d'adultes pour partager une après-midi exaltante à explorer les bois et descendre jusqu'à la rivière. Sherlock était censé faire la sieste, mais il avait échappé à l'attention de sa nounou somnolente. Il avait eu droit à trois heures de joie éclatante avant que qui que ce soit ne s'inquiète de savoir où il était passé.

Le garçon était exaltant, vif et curieux et vraiment intéressant quand il racontait la nature. Sherlock l'avait suivi avec une fascination captive alors que le garçon livrait toutes ses connaissances, sans reprendre son souffle de tout son monologue comme seul un enfant de six ans peut le faire, et il avait eu _envie._ Envie d'impressionner ce garçon, envie d'être le centre de cet incroyable vortex d'attention et d'énergie. Alors il s'était tortillé hors de sa chemise, lui avait tourné le dos, et avait fait apparaître ses petites ailes dans la réalité.

''Wow.'' Le garçon avait regardé, bouche bée, puis tendu un doigt pour toucher la vague de plumes duveteuses. Le ramage de Sherlock n'était pas encore empreint de toutes les couleurs que l'âge adulte lui apporterait, mais ses plumes chatoyaient et ondulaient déjà au toucher, l'argenté doux s'assombrissant en un rouge rouille alors que Sherlock luttait pour s'habituer au ressenti de _quelqu'un d'autre_ voyant et touchant cette partie si intime de lui. Ses ailes étaient sensibles, d'une façon exquise, mais le garçon avait semblé comprendre et n'avait pas fait plus que de gratter le bord de l'une des plumes avec son doigt.

Il n'avait pas demandé comment c'était possible, parce qu'il étaient des enfants et pleins d'imagination, et on ne se pose alors pas de question sur ce genre de chose. Il ne traita pas Sherlock de monstre non plus. Par contre, il dit que Sherlock était extraordinaire, sa voix pleine d'admiration, et Sherlock s'était raccroché au souvenir de ce seul mot au cours des années suivantes.

 **ooo**

Le second était son père. Quelques semaines après l'incident initial (pour lequel Sherlock et sa nounou avaient tous les deux été sévèrement punis), et son père était encore une fois ivre à deux heures de l'après-midi.

''Je peux voir tes ailes ?'' lui avait demandé Sherlock. C'était un question naturelle, parce que celles de Sherlock étaient toujours dans cet entre-deux, certaines plumes audacieuses et fortes, et d'autres plus clairsemées, fines et frisées. Sherlock ne pouvait plus contenir sa curiosité de savoir à quoi ressemblaient les ailes de quelqu'un d'autre.

Son père avait seulement juré et grommelé dans sa barbe. C'était sa réponse habituelle, alors Sherlock n'avait pas été tellement surpris. Mais c'était _important_ , malgré tout, et Sherlock n'avait hésité qu'un instant avant de s'extraire de sa petite chemise à col boutonné et d'exhaler avec un petit _pop_ qui amena ses ailes dans la réalité tangible. ''Je pense que je vais vers une mue,'' avait-il supposé. Le duvet demeurait plutôt argenté quoi qu'il advienne, mais les plumes adultes qui en jaillissaient étaient un entrelacs de marrons, de brun roux, d'orange foncé et de nuances mouvantes, quand Sherlock les regardaient.

Son père était resté totalement immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, le fixant de ses yeux arrondis. Puis il s'était jeté en avant, le plat de sa paume claquant contre le côté du visage de Sherlock, ses pieds chaussés de boots envoyant un rapide coup de pied dans la peau tendre du creux entre les ailes de Sherlock.

''C'est quoi qui va pas chez toi, putain de monstre !'' avait-il exigé de savoir. Une autre claque, esquivée plus facilement cette fois. ''Te vendre à un cirque, c'est ce que j'aurais de mieux à faire. T'es même pas humain ! Dieu. Ta mère est une putain de salope, tu peux pas être de moi. Dégage d'ici !''

Sherlock s'était efforcé de cacher ses ailes de nouveau, luttant contre ses larmes, et avait à peine pu atteindre sa chambre avant que les sanglots ne commencent à le secouer. Pendant un temps infini, il était resté prostré sur le ventre, sur son lit, souhaitant ardemment être quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de normal. Quelqu'un que son père ne traiterait pas de monstre. Il déploya ses ailes et les laissa reposer sur lui, gardant son dos nu de la fraîcheur de la pièce. Quelques plumes étaient écrasées, de se qu'il pouvait voir en se contorsionnant, et celles qui avaient reçu le coup de pied de son père étaient presque noir corbeau, à présent, en réaction à la douleur.

''Alors c'est vrai.''

Sherlock tourna vivement la tête et vit Mycroft, debout dans l'entrée, le visage empli de pitié. ''Pars,'' grommela-t-il.

''Père a dit que tu avais trouvé le moyen de te faire pousser des ailes. J'ai supposé que c'était seulement une hallucination d'ivrogne, mais... ce n'est pas un déguisement, n'est-ce pas.''

Sherlock fit non de la tête.

''Sont-elles... Est-ce que tu as besoin de la boîte à pharmacie ?''

Sherlock s'assit alors, et _regarda_ vraiment son frère. Il fit de nouveau non de la tête. Mycroft s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit à ses côtés, assez proche pour le toucher, mais assez loin pour que ce ne soit le cas que si Sherlock le voulait. Mycroft ferma les yeux et garda les mains sur ses genoux.

''Être différent, ça peut être bien,'' dit-il doucement, quand il devint évident que Sherlock ne donnerait pas de lui-même plus d'informations. ''Les gens sont... Ce n'est pas avantageux d'être sensible à ce qu'ils peuvent penser, Sherlock. Même Maman et Papa.''

''Même toi ?''

Mycroft expira longuement. ''Je te protégerai toujours et je veillerai toujours sur toi – mais oui, même moi. Et ça me rendrait le travail bien plus facile si tu essayais de paraître plus... normal.''

''Je ne savais pas qu'il n'avait pas d'ailes,'' protesta Sherlock – sans conviction cependant, parce qu'il l'avait su, quelque part. Il avait été capable de déduire qu'il était unique même sans la confirmation apportée par leur père. ''Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais demandé à en avoir.''

''Je sais,'' dit Mycroft avec un sourire triste. ''Et tu n'es pas normal, tu ne le seras jamais. Pas seulement à cause des ailes – tu es un Holmes. Je ne suis pas normal non plus. Mais les autres... quand ils voient une anomalie, ils s'y attaquent, Sherlock. Ils essaieront de _te détruire._ Cache tes ailes, cache ton génie. C'est le seul moyen de s'en sortir.''

 **ooo**

Finalement, il se résolut à respecter le premier conseil, mais pas le second. Ca n'aurait jamais pu marcher, de tout façon – singer la norme signifiait être _ennuyeux_. Mais il ne libérait ses ailes que quand il ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps de ne pas le faire, et alors uniquement dans sa chambre à la maison ou dans son refuge secret dans le grenier de la chapelle de l'école, dont tout le monde pensait que la porte avait été fermée depuis des lustres sans que personne ne soupçonne qu'un garçon maigrichon pourrait ouvrir une fenêtre d'aération et s'y faufiler. Le grenier était un véritable musée du passé de l'école – des meubles endommagés, des tas de vieux papiers, des costumes de choristes qui n'avaient pas dû être portés depuis au moins deux générations. Et, au milieu, un espace glorieusement large et dégagé où Sherlock pouvait se débarrasser de sa chemise et écarter ses ailes aussi loin qu'elles le lui permettaient. Soit deux mètres cinquante d'envergure quand il avait atteint la puberté (il mesurait leur croissance à six mois d'intervalle). Leur teinte variait selon son humeur – pour autant qu'il puisse en dire, la nuance de ses plumes était d'un gris moyen, au repos, mais quand il était blessé ou embarrassé, elles devenaient sombres et mates, et quand il était joyeux ou excité, elle était plus vives, frissonnaient presque à travers leur opalescence. Elles demeuraient un secret, mais elles étaient _son secret_ et elles étaient extraordinaires et ça suffisait.

 **ooo**

Les ailes restèrent longtemps un secret, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock découvre la drogue. Il était dans sa première année de fac et Victor Trevor était le seul être humain vraiment intéressant que Sherlock eût jamais rencontré. Victor introduisit Sherlock aux pubs de nuit et à la baise, ainsi qu'aux plaisirs d'altérer chimiquement son cerveau de façon partiellement prédictible. Il ne furent jamais véritablement ''amis'' – pas dans le sens où Victor l'aurait défini, certainement – mais ils baisaient régulièrement et Victor ne se moquait pas de Sherlock comme les autres le faisaient, sauf d'occasionnels commentaires désinvoltes et Sherlock essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne fait que le taquiner.

Et puis un jour qu'ils étaient tous les deux défoncés et comataient sur le lit de Victor qui mâchouillait paresseusement les tétons de Sherlock, il finit par rouler sur le dos et soupira.

''Je m'ennuie.''

''C'est mon texte ça, habituellement,'' murmura Sherlock à côté de lui.

''Je l'ai récupéré de toi.''

 _Probablement._ ''Tu veux baiser ?'' C'était souvent la réponse adéquate à la plupart des humeurs de Victor.

Mais Victor se contenta de grogner et d'agiter vaguement la main entre eux. ''J'veux quelque chose de nouveau,'' proclama-t-il. ''Raconte-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas sur toi, Sherlock. Quelque chose que tu révélerais jamais si on était pas foncedés.''

Ca semblait être le moment parfait, surtout que Sherlock se sentait un peu confus sur les bords et qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus et soudain, lui vint à l'esprit que ses ailes étant à ce point sensibles, il serait probablement plus agréable qu'elles soient délivrées quand il planait comme ça. ''Okay, mais je n'ai pas fait ça depuis des années.''

''Fait quoi ?'' Victor roula sur le ventre, se soulevant sur les coudes, observant Sherlock avec curiosité.

''… Ca.'' Sherlock pris une inspiration, puis libéra l'air, se concentrant aussi fort que son cerveau chimiquement ralenti le lui permettait, puis il y eut un léger _pop_ et ses ailes étaient paresseusement déployées sur eux.

''… c'quoi c'bordel ?'' souffla Victor, les yeux arrondis.

''Je les cache tout le temps. Mais elles sont extrêmement sensibles – j'imagine qu'on pourrait dire que ce sont des zones érogènes, je sais pas. Personne n'y a touché depuis mes quatre ans.''

''Je peux ?'' Victor arrêta une de ses mains à quelques centimètres des ailes, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock acquiesce. Il laissa sa paume reposer sur la pointe de l'aile droite, et Sherlock frissonna à cette sensation. ''Oh, elles _sont_ sensibles,'' dit Victor, une expression calculatrice apparaissant sur son visage. ''Ou alors tu es toujours complètement défoncé. Tu t'es déjà branlé avec ?''

Sherlock cligna des yeux et lui lança ce qui était supposé être un sourcil levé sarcastiquement, quoique tout soit un peu embrouillé et son temps de réaction pas exactement adapté. ''Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir comment ça pourrait marcher.''

''Sais pas.'' Victor frotta le dos de l'aile, avec plus de force cette fois, et Sherlock se retrouva presque haletant alors que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jeté ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil en direction de sa queue. ''Bordel, elles sont douces. Et si _moi_ je me branlais avec ?''

''Comment-''

''Comme ça.'' Il se mit à genoux, tourna Sherlock en le saisissant aux épaules pour qu'il fasse face à la tête de lit. ''Tu peux te toucher aussi, si t'as envie.''

Sherlock dirigea sa main vers sa queue, mais s'interrompit quand Victor tira d'un cou sec sur les plumes du premier régime au bout de ses ailes qu'il tordit à un angle désagréable pour pouvoir fourrer sa queue entre elles. Ca ne pouvait pas procurer grand chose, des frictions tout au plus, mais Victor avait toujours juté de l'inconfort de Sherlock plus qu'autre chose et Sherlock grimaçait très définitivement de douleur à chacun de ses va-et-vient.

''Allez, touche-toi.''

''Je- Ca fait mal, s'il te plaît...''

''Oh, _putain_ , oui,'' grogna Victor d'une voix de gorge. ''Supplie-moi.''

''Merde...'' Sherlock ferma les yeux et essaya de ramener ses omoplates plus loin vers l'arrière, essaya de se tordre de façon à ce que ça ne le fasse plus _souffrir_ _à ce putain de point_ , mais Victor agrippa une poignée de plumes plus fort et les frotta contre sa queue.

''Je pensais que ça chatouillerait,'' dit-il d'une voix grave. ''Bordel, t'es un putain de monstre. Putain...''

''Victor-''

''Oh, arrête de geindre. J'en ai plus que pour une minute.'' Il accéléra le rythme, claquant ses hanches et tirant d'une façon qui courba Sherlock en arrière dans un angle désagréable, alors que ce dernier essayait de ne pas sangloter de cette douleur qu'envoyait la poigne de Victor dans son corps. Le son de sa respiration erratique ne stimula que plus Victor qui accéléra encore, jusqu'à venir avec un grognement avant de se vider complètement sur les plumes gris foncé de Sherlock (elles avaient été d'une couleur crème plus vive, plus tôt) et essuya ses mains poisseuses sur le secret le mieux gardé de Sherlock avant de s'éloigner avec un grincement agacé. '''Tain, c'était chelou.''

Sherlock était agenouillé, immobile, ses ailes envoyant des vagues de douleur sourde à travers son corps. Il ne bandait plus, se sentait juste douloureux de partout, même si seules ses ailes avaient été malmenées.

Victor s'en aperçut et roula des yeux. ''Sérieux, Sherl. C'était bon, mais c'était pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais à la base. Je pensais que... je sais pas. Que tu avouerais avoir volé un paquet de clopes un jour, ou un truc du genre.''

''Tu sais déjà que j'ai fait ça.''

''Ouais, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit 'ou un truc du genre.' Tu as – _putain._ Tu as des vraies ailes. Attachées à ton corps.''

''Juste quand je veux qu'elles le soit – le reste du temps elles sont juste...'' Sherlock haussa ses épaules toujours douloureuses. Il retint sa respiration pendant un long moments, ferma les yeux, et les ailes disparurent.

''Putain. T'es une bête de foire, des fois, tu le savais ?'' Sherlock savait. Personne ne se lassait de le lui rappeler. Il se détourna et roula à la recherche de son caleçon. Il ne planait plus.

 **ooo**

La piscine puait le chlore et l'humidité, comme les piscines avaient tendance à le faire. Le cœur de Sherlock s'arrêta quand il entendit la voix de John – ''C'est inattendu, n'est-ce pas, Sherlock ?'' - et même après être sorti de son choc initial à l'idée que John pouvait être impliqué (il n'y croyait pas, pas vraiment, mais son cerveau était plus ou moins à l'arrêt pour comprendre le paradoxe), il était toujours incapable de penser clairement jusqu'à ce que Moriarty arrive, prenant tout son temps et gloussant.

''Quelqu'un a un petit secret,'' annonça-t-il sur un ton chantant.

Sherlock posa son regard sur John, puis ailleurs. Son béguin absolu envers le docteur militaire était aussi secret que le serait un panneau géant en néons brillants sur lequel une simple bâche serait vaguement jeté – c'était évident, certainement ? Ils avaient tous les deux tourné autour du pot, puis soigneusement évité le sujet, et John s'affichait avec des femmes aussi souvent qu'il pouvait les caser dans son emploi du temps. Si, ça, ce n'était pas une façon de le rejeter, Sherlock ne savait ce qui pouvait l'être. Moriarty le regarda de bas en haut et gloussa.

''Si ça te dérange pas,'' coupa John, ''cette parka est plutôt chaude et peut-être même plus lourde que le bordel que l'armée m'a fait traîner autour de Kandahar. Tu pourrais peut-être en venir au moment où tu annonces à quel point tu es intelligent, railler Sherlock quelques minutes, puis où tu nous laisses partir pour qu'on puisse te poursuivre un autre jour ? Parce que Sherlock m'a empêché de dormir avec un 'concert' de quatre heures au violon cette nuit, et je suis crevé, et je préférerais ne pas avoir à rester debout beaucoup plus longtemps si c'est du pareil au même pour toi.''

Moriarty afficha un sourire en coin comme si John venait de faire quelque chose d'incroyablement intelligent. ''Brave chienchien, hein ?'' gazouilla-t-il en secouant moqueusement John par le menton. ''Je vois pourquoi tu l'aimes bien – main les gens sont tellement sentimentaux avec leurs animaux de compagnie, tu ne trouves pas ?''

 _Assez._ ''J'ai la clé USB – c'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ?'' Sherlock l'avait extraite de la poche de manteau et la tenait haute, suffisamment pour que Moriarty puisse la voir. ''Les plans du missile en échange de John ?''

''Oh, non non non.'' Le visage de Moriarty se décomposa. ''Tellement prometteur et pourtant tellement _ENNUYEUX !_ Je m'étais attendu à mieux de ta part, Sherlock.''

''Alors quoi ?'' exigea de savoir Sherlock. Il conservait prudemment son expression neutre, mais maintint ses yeux sur John. En ne put complètement dissimuler son tressaillement quand trois points de visée laser apparurent sur la poitrine du docteur.

''Ton _autre_ secret,'' insista Moriarty. ''Celui que tu as montré à un petit garçon extraverti quand tu étais âgé de quatre ans, et plus tard à ton _petit_ - _copain_ à la fac. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.''

L'esprit de Sherlock se vida, puis il feignit l'ignorance du mieux qu'il put. ''Je n'avais pas de petit-copain à la fac,'' protesta-t-il automatiquement.

Moriarty roula des yeux, en une parfaite imitation de l'expression habituelle de Sherlock. ''Victor Trevor – celui que tu laissais te baiser au delà de tes limites physiques ? Pouvait pas se la fermer, pleurniche et supplie beaucoup quand il hurle à l'aide ? Tu te souviens de lui ? Je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir si ce n'est pas le cas – il n'avait rien de particulièrement intéressant, vraiment. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à tirer de ses révélations jusqu'à ce qu'il mentionne tes ailes.''

John fronçait les sourcils, regardant alternativement Sherlock et Moriarty de cette façon bien à lui, mais Sherlock était totalement pris par surprise. _Comme pouvait-il savoir que..._

''Des ailes ?'' reprit John en écho.

Moriarty jeta la tête en arrière et rit. ''Oh, c'est parfait ! Il n'est vraiment pas au courant ? Quoi, tu les as montrées à Victor mais pas à celui avec qui tu vis ?'' Il inclina la tête, et soudain les trois points sur le torse de John se dispersèrent – un restant dans la région de son cœur, un montant vers son front et le dernier glissant jusqu'à son entrejambe. ''Ce sera divertissant pour tout le monde alors. Allez, montre à un homme ce que tu peux faire.''

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre. ''John...''

''Quoi qu'il te demande, fais-le,'' répondit doucement John. ''Ne t'inquiète pas de ce que je pourrais penser, selon toi.'' Le point sur le front de John tressauta, incitation longue-distance transmise par le canon d'une arme.

 _Bien_. Sherlock inspira profondément et déboutonna ses boutons jusqu'en bas. Le regard de John fixait ses doigts, mais il ne fit pas un geste. Sherlock laissa glisser la chemise, la plia du mieux qu'il put, et la posa prudemment sur un coin de carrelage sec à ses pieds. Le sourire de Moriarty semblait fou, ses yeux arrondis presque comiquement-

 _Pop_. Sherlock maintint sa posture parfaitement droite et laissa les ailes se déployer de tous leurs deux mètres cinquante. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de regarder John, ne supportait pas de voir l'expression que devait afficher son meilleur ami alors qu'il découvrait à quel point Sherlock était un monstre. Par contre, il intercepta l'étonnement de Moriarty tournant à la jubilation. L'homme claqua littéralement des mains, d'excitation, sautillant sur place de façon totalement désordonnée.

''Ooh, elles sont magnifiques ! J'ai hâte de les toucher – tu _vas_ me laisser les toucher, n'est-ce pas ?'' Il lança un regard éloquent à la pénombre du premier étage, où ses snipers étaient vraisemblablement déployés.

Alors c'était ça – l'objectif de Moriarty. Posséder et salir le secret que Sherlock avait essayé de dissimuler pendant littéralement toute sa vie. Sherlock baissa les yeux au sol et hocha la tête en silence.

Et Moriarty se téléporta quasiment à côté de lui. Son premier contact fut très étonnamment doux, une longue caresse de l'épaule au bout de l'aile – puis il se saisit d'une pleine poignée de plumes du régime primaire et tira d'un coup sec. Deux lui restèrent dans les mains les autres se froissèrent mais ne furent pas arrachées. Sherlock se crispa et aspira bruyamment de l'air – ça faisait _mal_ – mais il s'empêcha catégoriquement d'émettre le moindre son. Un _quelque chose_ d'assourdi provint de la direction de John, mais Sherlock ne pouvait se tourner vers lui même s'il l'avait voulu, pas avec les mains de Moriarty profondément enfouies dans son plumage.

''Il avait juré qu'elles étaient douces,'' murmura Moriarty. ''J'imagine qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas bien.''

John se déplaça, quelque part sur le côté. ''Sherlock-''

''LA FERME !'' hurla Moriarty. Et il arracha de nouveau une poignée de plumes. ''Vous n'êtes qu'un appât, Docteur. Je n'ai plus rien à faire de vous.''

La tête de Sherlock se redressa vivement avant qu'il puisse y réfléchir. ''Non-''

''Toi aussi,'' claqua la voix de Moriarty. ''Je vois que je vais devoir m'expliquer pour les étudiants les plus lents de la salle : ton petit animal de compagnie ici présent ne m'est utile que tant qu'il se tient bien. Tu ne veux pas voir à quel point une .300 fonctionne comme un collier anti-aboiements, crois-moi. _Tu_ vas te mettre à genoux – oui, maintenant – et rester parfaitement immobile pendant que j'arrache chacune des maudites plumes sur ces adorables ailes qui sont les tiennent. C'est mon prix pour ne pas prononcer le mot qui redécorerait ton charmant compagnon en cible d'entraînement usagée. J'ai réfléchi, et j'ai décidé que je rembourrerai mes oreillers avec tes plumes. Du pur Sherlock. Difficile de faire plus unique que ça, qu'en penses-tu ?''

 _J'espère tellement que tu seras allergique à moi._ Sherlock s'agenouilla lentement, gardant sa tête basse et ses yeux sur les carrelages légèrement glissants du sol. Moriarty ricana de nouveau, calmé, et agrippa les cheveux de Sherlock pour le maintenir immobile alors qu'il dirigeait sa main plus bas et arrachait presque toutes les grandes plumes du régime primaire de son aile droite. Il semblait œuvrer au hasard, prélevant une plume ici puis toute une poignée là, les laissant choir au sol au fur et à mesure comme si elles ne valaient rien. Sherlock retint son souffle contre la douleur et grimaça, refusant de donner à Moriarty la satisfaction de savoir à quel point se faire plumer vif était douloureux. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais les essuyer aurait été reconnaître que Moriarty avait le pouvoir de les faire apparaître en premier lieu. Quand elles finirent par couler sans son accord, Sherlock les ignora.

S'il n'avait pas été en train de regarder John dans l'espoir qu'il fasse _quelque chose_ , il l'aurait certainement raté – juste un petit tressautement, un mouvement rapide de ses yeux vers le premier étage avant de revenir sur lui. Personne n'aurait pu l'interpréter, mais encore une fois, personne n'avait le privilège de vivre avec John Watson. Sherlock acquiesça imperceptiblement.

Et ils se jetèrent vers l'avant dans un même mouvement, comme s'ils l'avaient chorégraphié au lieu que Sherlock prie seulement pour que John coure dès qu'il en avait la possibilité. Sherlock avait encore beaucoup de plumes pour lui fournir une protection – il bondit sur ses pieds, envoyant un violent coup de coude dans le ventre de Moriarty au passage, et battit furieusement des ailes. Des langues de feu couraient dans ses muscles maltraités par l'effort. Moriarty glapit de surprise et de douleur derrière lui, mais tout ce qui comptait était de garder son aile gauche entre John et les snipers : les points rouges n'étaient plus sur John. Ce dernier se débarrassa de la parka, de la bombe et tout le reste, puis il eut un _splash_ et tout ce qui lui avait servi de haut atterrit dans la piscine et John était à moitié nu, exactement comme Sherlock, et c'était la première fois que Sherlock pouvait clairement voir sa cicatrice, mais maintenant n'était pas exactement le meilleur moment pour ça avec les hommes de Moriarty qui était certainement en train de recalibrer leurs viseurs sur son dos et il ne devait pas arrêter d'agiter les ailes, d'en battre, de brouiller leurs possibilités de faire un tir réussi-

''Sherlock. _Sherlock_. S'il te plaît – tu peux t'arrêter. Tu vas finir par te blesser.''

John fit un pas en avant et attrapa le visage de Sherlock entre ses mains. ''Ils sont partis, mais on doit se grouiller – ils sont capables de revenir.''

 _Oh._ Sherlock cessa ses tortillements et ses battements d'ailes furieux pour écouter – et sans aucun doute possible, le seul son qu'il put entendre était sa propre respiration bruyante. Moriarty avait disparu, tout comme (vraisemblablement) ses tireurs. Les yeux de John étaient d'un bleu magnifique, le marine au centre se jetant dans le marron au contour de l'iris, et ils n'affichaient aucun signe de condamnation – juste ce mélange habituel d'intensité et de compétence qui caractérisait le Capitaine Watson en situation périlleuse. Sherlock se lécha les lèvres et déglutit bruyamment. ''Se grouiller. Oui.''

''Est-ce que tu es...'' Jonh fit un signe de tête vers l'aile de Sherlock la plus sérieusement abîmée. ''Tu peux les faire disparaître ? Juste pour l'instant ? J'y regarderai de plus près quand on sera rentrés à l'appartement.''

''Tu n'es – tu n'es pas obligé,'' lui répondit-il en balbutiant (et depuis quand il balbutiait?). Il retint son souffle, força les battements de son cœur à ralentir, et après quelques secondes il ressentit l'allègement familier des muscles de ses épaules indiquant que ses ailes n'étaient plus là.

''Je le ferai, de toute façon.'' Les lèvres de John se pressèrent, soupçon d'un sombre sourire, puis il prit Sherlock par la main et le tira vers la sortie.

 **ooo**

Il apparut que le talent magique de Sherlock à héler les taxis était significativement moins efficace quand John et lui étaient torse-nu. Ils finirent par rentrer en marchant jusqu'au 221B, John faisant coucou et Sherlock adressant un doigt d'honneur à chaque caméra de surveillance qu'ils croisaient. Mycroft savait certainement déjà ce qui s'était passé – au moins une idée globale, si ce n'était les détails de la confrontation – mais soit il n'avait pas été capable d'aider, soit il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de le faire. Dans tous les cas, Sherlock se sentait douloureux et émotionnellement à vif, et John aurait vraiment dû commencer à lui jeter le genre de coup d'œil qu'on envoie aux monstres, à présent. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et Sherlock ne parvenait pas à l'expliquer.

John tint la porte ouverte pour lui et dégagea autant de désordre du salon qu'il l'était possible en l'espace de quelques minutes seulement. Sherlock remua plus ou moins quelques papiers mais suivi surtout John des yeux, préparé à l'inévitable. Qui ne venait pas.

''Bien.'' John s'arrêta au milieu de l'espace dégagé et regarda enfin Sherlock droit dans les yeux. ''D'abord le Paracétamol ou tu préfères que je rafistole déjà ce que je peux ?''

Sherlock cligna des yeux.

John attendit un moment, puis hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bien. ''Paracétamol, donc. Tu peux aussi bien allumer la bouilloire, le temps que je te déterre ça – je trouverais ces trucs bien plus vite si tu arrêtais de tout le temps réorganiser l'armoire à pharmacie, tu sais.''

 _Il ne s'enfuit pas._ Cette prise de conscience bourdonnait furieusement à travers son cerveau, effaçant tout le reste sur son passage. John était là, connaissait le secret de toujours de Sherlock, et malgré ça, se tenait toujours dans la cuisine, préparant le thé comme si tout allait bien. Ce ne fut pas la première fois que Sherlock se sentit abasourdi, émerveillé par la fiabilité de ce soutien qu'était John Watson.

''Tu n'as... Tu n'as pas peur de moi,'' annonça Sherlock tout bas.

''Tu t'attendais à ce que je sois effrayé ?''

Sherlock baissa les yeux et acquiesça.

''Eh.'' John s'approcha, pencha la tête afin que son visage se trouve dans le champ de vision de Sherlock. ''Je ne vais pas t'abandonner – je pense vraiment ce que je dis.'' Il laissa échapper un demi-rire. ''Tu dois probablement penser que je suis fou, de rester ici malgré tous les problèmes dans lesquels tu nous embraques mais... Sherlock, je savais déjà que tu étais hors du commun. Tu étais extraordinaire avant et tu l'es toujours maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à voir en quoi apprendre que tu es _si littéralement fantastique_ devrait soudainement me faire changer d'avis.''

C'était presque trop d'entendre ça d'un coup. Sherlock s'assit lourdement sur une des chaises de la cuisine, soudainement incapable de rester concentré sur admirer John et rester debout tout à la fois. John vint se placer à ses côtés et déposa une main douce sur son épaule nue.

''Commençons juste par le thé, d'accord ?''

Ils s'assirent en silence et burent leur thé. John ne semblait pas dérangé par Sherlock qui continuait de le regarder fixement – il répondait à chacun des regards coupables de Sherlock par ce petit sourire qu'il n'employait que lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Les ailes de Sherlock ne le faisaient pas du tout souffrir tant qu'elles étaient cachées, bien que ses épaules soient absolument douloureuses d'avoir été tordues d'une façon inhabituelle. Il remua ses omoplates précautionneusement, une à la fois, testant les limites des mouvements-

''Oui, jetons un coup d'œil.'' John retira le mug de Sherlock d'entre ses doigts nerveux et le laissa dans l'évier, puis lui offrit sa main pour se relever. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant.

Sherlock voulait protester, voulait aller se cacher dans sa chambre comme un ado boudeur, mais la main de John était juste _là_ et chaude, et partir signifierait que le moment était passé. John le mena jusqu'au canapé, puis le plaça avec douceur de façon à ce qu'il soit à genoux au milieu du sofa, face au mur.

''Ok, voyons voir.'' John recula d'un pas, laissant de la place à Sherlock, puis se força à émettre un petit rire faux. ''J'ai... hum. J'ai soigné l'aile d'un oiseau, une fois, pendant ma première année de fac. J'avais trouvé la petite chose par terre devant le bâtiment de Sciences et je m'étais dit ouais, pourquoi pas. Je ne pouvais pas franchement le garder dans ma chambre, par contre, donc je n'ai jamais su si ce que j'ai fait a été utile au final. Sûrement pas.''

C'était... du John tout craché. Soigner un oiseau sauvage même s'il n'aurait jamais la satisfaction de savoir si son geste apporterait une différence. ''Les miennes sont plus grosses,'' dit Sherlock, parce qu'il ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire.

''Oui, j'ai vu ça.'' John s'éclaircit la gorge. ''Extraordinaires, franchement.''

 _Extraordinaire_. Ce mot, encore. Sherlock ferma les yeux, retint son souffle, et rappela ses ailes dans la réalité. Il fut immédiatement frappé par une onde de douleur telle qu'elle le plia en deux, son front percutant pratiquant le mur. C'est ce qui se serait passé, si John ne s'était pas jeté en avant pour attraper son épaule (en faisant attention de ne pas toucher les ailes de Sherlock et bordel, son plumage devait sembler tellement noir et mat avec cette douleur qui torpillait tout son corps).

''Tout doux,'' murmura John. Il adoucit sa prise sur le deltoïde de Sherlock, puis le lâcha et recula pour lui laisser la place de se mouvoir.

Sherlock expérimenta un battement d'ailes. La droite allait clairement plus mal que la gauche ; il manquait des plumes aux deux mais la droite semblait déséquilibrée, quelque part. ''Ca fait bizarre quand elles sont inégales,'' dit-il tout haut.

''Oui, j'imagine.'' John se tint debout et silencieux pendant que Sherlock les déployait et les étirait, évaluant quelle mobilité lui restait. ''Je peux toucher ?'' demanda-t-il enfin.

 _Oui. Non. Oh, s'il te plaît, fais-le._ Sherlock laissa tomber son menton sur son poitrail et marmonna quelque chose que John interpréta correctement comme un assentiment.

Le premier contact de John ne fut pas hésitant, contrairement à ceux de Victor et du petit garçon avant. Pas plus qu'il n'était cruel – il posa juste sa paume sur la petite couverture à la base des ailes et pressa doucement.

''Oh,'' souffla Sherlock.

''Trop fort ?''

''Juste... sensible.''

''J'essaierai de ne pas l'oublier,'' promit John. Il se restreignit à des gestes rapides et cliniques, redressant et défroissant les plumes de Sherlock par des mouvements localisés et adroits sans l'ombre d'un tremblement, mais Sherlock se sentait déjà étourdi, de toute façon.

 _Est-ce que je devrais le lui révéler ?_ Dire ''John, l'attention que tu portes à mes ailes est neurologiquement équivalente à si tu caressais ma queue'' était probablement un peu trop direct – mais Sherlock pouvait déjà se sentir dur, son érection ferme contre l'intérieur de son pantalon, et John trouverait probablement ça plus qu'un petit peu Pas Adapté si Sherlock négligeait de mentionner cette petite information.

''J'aime comme elles – elles changent vraiment de couleurs, hein ?'' demanda John tout bas. ''Je veux dire, là, tout de suite ?''

Sherlock se contorsionna pour regarder par dessus son épaule l'endroit où John redressait sa couverture antébrachiale, juste derrière ses omoplates sous les os de l'aile. Sans aucun doute, son aile droite sur laquelle John était en train de travailler était d'une nuance sensiblement plus claire que la gauche, les plumes ondulant d'une manière bien trop révélatrice sous son toucher. ''Elles réagissent selon mes émotions,'' finit-il par admettre.

John tourna l'information dans sa tête pendant plusieurs secondes comme il continuait d'œuvrer. ''Elles sont devenues plus sombres lorsque tu as ressenti de la douleur,'' conclut-il.

''Oui.'' Sherlock ne mentionna pas l'autre moitié de l'équation – elles deviennent plus éclatantes parce que tu es toi et, bordel, tu es vraiment en train de les caresser – mais John était bon à ce genre de choses. Lire entre les lignes. Il avait probablement déjà deviné.

Il n'en dit rien, en tout cas, changea juste pour travailler sur l'aile gauche de Sherlock jusqu'à ce qu'elle aussi affiche ce même gris chiné chatoyant faiblement. Celle-ci changea beaucoup plus vite, principalement parce que Moriarty s'était focalisé sur lui arracher des plumes plutôt que simplement les écraser. John enfouit ses doigts dans la couverture secondaire de plumes froissées dans un mouvement qui se révéla délicieux quoique douloureux, et Sherlock ne put retenir un frissonnement de désir.

''Agréable ?'' demanda John.

Sherlock ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, ne prêtant aucune confiance à sa voix.

''Est-ce qu'elles vont repousser ?'' demanda doucement John. ''Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je dois faire de celles qui sont cassées – tu veux que je les coupe, ou que je les laisse là, ou... ?''

''Elle- Je vais muer, à un moment,'' répondit Sherlock sur le même ton bas. Elle semblait intime, cette discussion, méritant ces voix feutrées et cette gravité douce. ''Si mes ailes fonctionnent globalement comme fonctionnent celles d'un oiseau, la plupart repousseront. Peut-être pas celles dont les follicules sont abîmés.''

''Je suis désolé,'' chuchota John.

Sherlock inclina la tête. Tout son corps était alangui, la chaleur de l'attention apportée par John dépassant même les douleurs persistantes. Il bandait complètement, maintenant, une bosse se formant sous son pantalon si John avait su où regarder, mais John était concentré sur sa tâche. Courbé si près des ailes de Sherlock que son souffle agitait le doux duvet, alors qu'il ébouriffait les couches de plumes supérieures. Sherlock frissonna de nouveau.

John murmura quelque chose, s'approchant légèrement. ''Elles sont douces,'' dit-il doucement. ''Quoi que Moriarty ait pu dire – elles sont extraordinairement douces.''

''M- Merci.''

''Est-ce que c'est agréable ?'' John passa ses doigts à travers les plumes de Sherlock une nouvelle fois, provoquant un long tremblement de tout son corps. ''Parce que j'adore leur sensation au bout de mes doigts.''

''Fantastique,'' admit Sherlock. Et il lança un regard à son érection manifeste, encore plus visible même sous le tissu de son pantalon. _Vraiment – ça avait de l'importance pour lui._ ''Peut-être un peu trop agréable,'' ajouta-t-il.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux- _oh,_ '' souffla John. Sherlock tourna la tête très légèrement sur le côté, juste assez pour apercevoir les yeux de John s'élargir alors qu'il regardait par dessus l'épaule de Sherlock entre ses cuisses. ''Sensibles, comme tu dis.''

''Mmmmm.''

''Tu veux que j'arrête ?'' Son murmure était à peine un souffle d'air contre l'arrière de l'oreille de Sherlock.

Qui fit non de la tête.

Alors les lèvres de John touchèrent son cou, et Sherlock ne put empêcher un gémissement réflexe de s'échapper, puis il se tordit en arrière et John se penchait un peu plus et ils échangeaient un baiser, caressant et doux et glorieux, l'aile gauche de Sherlock coincée entre eux et frottant contre le torse nu de John. Il oublia ses douleurs et ses peines, oublia tout sauf le ressenti des doigts de John qui glissaient jusqu'à reposer légèrement de chaque côté de sa taille et ses lèvres qui remuaient avec assurance contre les siennes.

''Mon Dieu, j'ai envie de ça depuis tellement longtemps,'' murmura John contre lui.

Sherlock ne put que hoqueter et hocher la tête. Il tendit plus encore son visage vers celui de John, assoiffé de recevoir plus de ce merveilleux baiser, ce que John était plus qu'heureux de lui accorder. Il s'embrassèrent langoureusement jusqu'à ce que le cou de Sherlock devienne trop douloureux pour qu'il conserve sa tête étirée à un tel angle, jusqu'à ce que tout son entre-jambe le démange d'envie d'être _touché_. D'avoir la main de John autour, sa bouche, sa queue-

''Je veux être sous toi,'' dit John, et il se recula juste assez pour qu'ils puissent se voir réellement. ''Je veux m'asseoir là où tu es, tout de suite, et que tu viennes à cheval sur mes cuisses – juste nous branler tous les deux ensemble, toi et moi. J'ai envie de sentir ta peau contre la mienne, de te sentir bouger au-dessus de moi. Tu pourrais probablement utiliser tes ailes pour t'équilibrer ? Pour balancer ton poids d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne tous les deux ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que je peux, Sherlock. Je crois pas être capable d'attendre plus longtemps.

''Oui,'' souffla Sherlock. Rien que l'idée était un aperçu de perfection en soi. Et à ce moment – à ce moment précis – il sut ce que c'était que d'être aimé.

 **ooo**

Il faisait froid au sommet de l'immeuble, le vent réduisant la température de ''supportable'' à ''définitivement désagréable.'' Sherlock examina attentivement Moriarty, à la recherche du plus infime signe-

''Allez, dépêche-toi,'' l'incitait Moriarty. ''Sur le rebord. C'est la vie de ton copain qui est en jeu.''

Sherlock monta, et regarda sous lui. Des gens qui se promenaient sans regarder vers le haut. John serait bientôt là. Il le fallait – l'univers lui permettrait certainement de le voir une dernière fois, au moins ? Une dernière chance de voir-

''Enlève ta chemise,'' aboya Moriarty. ''Vite. Laisse-moi les voir.''

Sherlock s'exécuta. Aucun intérêt à plier précautionneusement son manteau et sa chemise, cette fois – il n'allait pas rester là-haut beaucoup plus longtemps. Il leva le menton aussi haut qu'il le put et inspira profondément l'air de Londres une fois, puis une deuxième. Il ne déploya pas ses ailes.

La revendication de Moriarty semblait plus abstraite qu'immédiate, de toute façon – il s'éclaira à la vue du torse nu de Sherlock. Jubilant. ''Tu crois que tu peux voler ?'' demanda-t-il.

Sherlock haussa les épaules en silence. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'essayer – il était évident que son corps n'était pas vraiment fait pour voler. Deux mètres et cinquante centimètres étaient beaucoup trop peu pour maintenir en l'air un homme de soixante-dix kilos. Planer, peut-être, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité d'essayer.

''Vas-y,'' l'incita Moriarty. ''Montre-leur. Saute. Ou tu laisses une tache sale sur le pavé, ou tu te dévoiles publiquement comme le monstre que tu sais être. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça mettrait fin à cette carrière si _illustre._ Qu'est-ce que ça sera, Sherlock ? Les ailes et une cage gouvernementale à vie ? Ou laisser ton précieux animal de compagnie te voir mourir ?''

Un taxi traversa la rue. Même à cette distance, Sherlock pouvait voir que c'était John. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. John ne levait pas les yeux, ne regarderait pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

''C'est l'heure du choix, Sherlock. Confirmer ce qu'ils savent déjà est-il vraiment pire que la mort ?''

Sherlock pris une grande respiration. Ferma les yeux. Sauta.

Et déploya ses ailes.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
